En el Amor no se Manda
by Irina Monteith
Summary: Finn y Rachel son amigos desde hace 8 años, él la ama desde que la conoció, pero no es correspondido. Que pasara cuando Finn tenga su primera novia…
1. Cap 1 Vuelco Inesperado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL AMOR NO SE MANDA <strong>

**CAPITULO 1**

**VUELCO INESPERADO**

Las cosas entre Finn y yo tenían semanas sin ser lo mismo, todo cambio el día en que lo enfrente sobre las llamadas secretas que recibía. Jamás pensé cual sería su respuesta

**Flashback**

-Finn porque cada vez que te suena el teléfono, para contestarlo te tienes que alejar de mi? – le pregunte mientras caminábamos a mi casa después de clases

-Yo este mmm – el empezó a caminar más lento y yo me detuve para encararlo

-Tú qué? – no podía creer que él me ocultara cosas, es mi mejor amigo, se supone que debería confiar en mí para todo

-Rach yo tengo novia – mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-Como que tienes novia? – le grite molesta

-Tengo dos semanas de salir con Quinn Fabray – mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y sentí un nudo en la garganta

-Ella no es muy niña para ti? – le cuestione

-Vamos Rach yo tengo 16 y ella 14 años, no es gran cosa – contesto levantando los hombros, restándole importancia a su notable diferencia de edades

-No es la gran cosa – le grite sintiendo como la primer lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla

-Rach que pasa? – pregunto mientras me tomaba por los hombros – Porque lloras? – dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas

-No es gran cosa – le respondí

Lo extraño con todas mis fuerzas, tengo días sin enviarle mensajes de texto y el tampoco me envía ni un "Hola". Cada cinco minutos reviso mi teléfono para ver si hay algo pero nada.

Hace 2 días tome la decisión de yo misma ponerme un mensaje, así que cada vez que miro mi teléfono en la pantalla principal dice OLVIDAR, debo olvidar a Finn Hudson, debo dejarlo ser feliz con su novia.

Él me dejo a mi ser feliz con Sam y con Noah porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, él se lo merece, pero Dios como lo extraño, su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, sus pecas, su voz, todo lo extraño. No poder sentarme después de la escuela a platicar con él o solo sentarnos a ver una película sin decir una palabra.

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – dijo el actor de mi película favorita, ese refrán empezó a revolotear día y noche en mi cabeza, durante 8 años Finn fue mi amigo incondicional, mi primer novio, pero yo realmente nunca lo había amado y ahora que él tenia a alguien más, verlo solo o con ella, hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y se detuviera a la vez.

-Muy bien chicos – dijo el Señor Schue entrando a la clase y sacándome de mis pensamientos – hoy quiero que cantemos esto – nos entrego a todos las partituras – Rachel y Finn ustedes la cantaran – coloco los micrófonos en el centro de la clase y nosotros tomamos nuestros lugares sin tan siquiera mirarnos

Brad y los chicos de la banda tocaban la melodía de la canción y poco después Finn empezó a cantar.

(Finn)

_Ayer te vi llorar una vez más_

_por ese tonto que te dejo_

_por ese idiota que te partió en_

_dos pedazos el corazón._

_te quise consolar y confesarte_

_que también a mi me dolió_

_porque tú sabes muy bien que yo_

_estoy de ti enamorado_

Por primera vez en una semana nos estábamos mirando a los ojos, Finn me tomo de la mano y yo le sonreí creo que tratando de no llorar

(Rachel)

_Perdóname querido amigo_

_yo sé muy bien que estás conmigo_

_yo sé muy bien que tú me amas_

_pero no puede ser correspondido…_

…_Te juro que me duele en el alma_

_cada vez que te veo sufrir_

_Saber qué lloras solo por mí_

_por el amor que me tienes..._

_quisiera convencerme yo misma_

_de empezar a quererte a ti pero_

_por más que vuelvo a insistir_

_el corazón no lo entiende_

Hace unos años o tal vez semanas esta era la canción perfecta para nosotros, pero ahora no se qué tan cierta es, yo se que lo quiero, siempre lo he hecho, pero no sé cuando ese cariño de amigos cambio por algo más

(Finn)

_Perdóname cariño mío_

_yo solo quiero estar contigo_

_yo sé muy bien que no me amas_

_pero quisiera ser correspondido_

(Todos)

_En el amor no se manda..._

_el corazón no entiende de palabras_

_tan solo vuela no te dice el alma_

_y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas_

_en el amor no se manda..._

(Rachel)

_Quisiera amarte como tú me amas_

(Finn)

_Y yo también quisiera que me amaras_

_pero al destino no le da la gana..._

_tal vez mañana en corazón de los dos_

_tenga una nueva esperanza_

_tal vez mañana..._

(Finn y Rachel)

_El amor ya no los en la espalda._

Definitivamente en el amor no se manda, el corazón hace y deshace a su antojo y a veces cuando tratamos de obligarnos a amar a alguien es imposible, pero cuando menos lo esperas tú corazón da un vuelco inesperado.

-Estuvo genial chicos – exclamo el señor Schue acercándose a nosotros – nos vemos el lunes – yo mire de nuevo a Finn y él abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera me di la vuelta para tomar mi bolso y salir de la clase

Espere a que mis amigas Britt y Santy tomaran sus mochilas para irnos a casa – Porque no vamos por un café – propuso Santy al verme distraída – creo que te caería bien hablar – dijo mirándome y abrazándome fuerte, yo asentí, llegamos a nuestra cafetería favorita y pedimos 3 capuchinos.

-Qué pasa? – me pregunto Britt mientras yo jugueteaba con mi bebida

-Es Finn, cierto? – cuestiono Santana, yo me limite asentir – porque no le dices lo que sientes?

-Él merece ser feliz – conteste aun sin mirarlas – yo ya le hice mucho daño

-Rachel pero él te ama – me aseguro Brittany, Finn siempre me ha dicho que me ama, pero yo nunca he podido corresponderle y lo intente una vez

-Si pero recuerdas lo que paso cuando fuimos novios – los recuerdos de hace unos años se agolparon en mi cabeza

**Flashback**

-Hola Rach – me saludo Finn y luego me beso en la mejilla

-Llegaste antes que los demás – le conteste, ya que llego como media hora antes de lo acordado para hacer la tarea

Teníamos una tarea grupal de biología, por lo que yo invite a todos a mi casa para que pudiéramos trabajar más a gusto, además mi hermana se ofreció a ayudarnos ya que ella estudia medicina y sus conocimientos nos serian de gran ayuda

-Es que quería hablar contigo antes de que todos lleguen – dijo mirando nervioso la pared

-Dime – lo tome de la mano y lo hice sentarse junto a mi en el sillón de la sala de mi casa

-Bueno emmm yo – movía sus manos por su cabeza tratando de sacar las palabras, me gustaba tanto verlo hacer eso – tu me gustas mucho – dijo mirando sus manos y yo lo mire sorprendida, no daba crédito a sus palabras, además es la primera vez que me dicen algo así – más de lo necesario – yo trate de hablar pero por primera vez en mi vida las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta – te gustaría ser mi novia? – yo asentí lentamente no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando – genial – dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios

Cuando los chicos llegaron a mi casa Finn hizo el anuncio oficial y yo no sabía dónde esconderme de la pena que sentía – Que guardadito lo tenias – bromeo Santy pasando junto a mí.

Finn pasaba por mí como de costumbre para ir al colegio, pero eso de ir tomados de la mano no me gustaba, ni tampoco sus constantes atenciones, así que una semana después yo estaba un poco cansada de Finn, como amigos nos iba genial, pero como pareja las cosas parecía que no funcionaban.

No quiero que las cosas sigan, quiero tener a Finn como mi amigo, pero como pareja definitivamente no y estoy tan confundida de cómo terminar con él. Llegue el lunes al instituto y empecé a esconderme de Finn y cuando estaba cerca de él no le dirigía la palabra, tal vez si me comporto mal, él terminara conmigo.

-Hey Rach – grito Dave, un chico de ultimo año – me dijo Jesse que te preguntara si hoy por fin aceptarías almorzar con el – Jesse St James lleva meses cortejándome, pero yo no estoy interesada en él, no me gustan los hombres que pasan más tiempo al espejo que yo.

-Dile que nos vemos en su banca a las 12md – no quería almorzar con Finn y tener que explicarle mi comportamiento o peor seguir actuando igual

-Ok – me contesto el chico mientras se alejaba

Al medio día me senté a almorzar con Jesse y él charlaba en lo que a mí me parecía la conversación mas vacía que he tenido en toda mi vida. Pude ver como Finn nos observaba a lo lejos y me sentí muy mal por mi comportamiento.

Pero al terminar la hora Jesse me acompaño a mi clase, me beso en la puerta y yo le correspondí. Si haber almorzado con él fue estúpido corresponderle el beso fue peor.

Cuando me gire para entrar al aula me encontré de frente con Finn que sostenía un papel blanco entre sus manos y me observa con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, yo intente decirle algo, pero de nuevo me quede sin palabras.

Finn rompió el papel y se fue a sentar a su lugar, pasaron dos meses antes de que Finn lograra volverme a hablar y varios más para que superamos la barrera del "hola, como estas?" y volviéramos a ser amigos

* * *

><p>-Bueno Rach pero tú has madurado desde esa vez – me aseguro Britt<p>

-Deberías hablar con Finn – me volvió a aconsejar Santy

-Pero es que… – trate de decir

-Ayy Rach no me digas que todavía le tienes miedo? – me pregunto mi amiga morena

-Es que tu no lo viste ese día

**Flashback**

-Finn ya en serio pongámonos hacer esta tarea o nunca terminaremos – le pedí tratando de quitarle el control del TV

Él aprovecho que estaba cerca y me atrajo para intentar besarme – suéltame – le grite tratando de liberarme de su agarre, pero él me sujeto con más fuerza – me estas lastimando – volví a gritarle, pero aun así no me soltó y siguió insistiendo.

El rostro de Finn se veía completame desfigurado, jamás lo había visto así, no era él, era como ver no se su lado oscuro, estaba como loco y no oía razones. Apenas aflojo un poco su agarre, me libere y corrí a la casa de una vecina y me quede ahí hasta que mis padres volvieron.

* * *

><p>-Si Rach, pero Finn te ha pedido perdón miles de veces por lo de ese día – me recordó Britt<p>

-Seguro al pobre le dio un ataque de ganosidad – todas reímos ante el comentario de Santana – llámalo – volvió a insistir

-Ok lo llamare cuando llegue a mi casa – dije mas para mí que para mis amigas

Cuando llegue a mi casa subí a mi habitación y tome el teléfono y marque a la casa de Finn, al tercer timbrazo contesto – Hola – lo salude insegura de decir algo más

_-Hola Rach – me respondió – que bueno escucharte – dijo feliz_

-Quería invitarte a ver unas películas mañana – en realidad solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – tu puedes ir a alquilarlas

_-Claro yo pongo las películas y tú las palomitas – contesto – como a las 4pm está bien?_

-Si perfecto

_-Muy entonces nos vemos mañana – me aseguro_

-Ok bye – me despedí y colgué

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chics!<strong>

**Bueno aqui esta mi nueva historia, es basada en un caso real, es la historia de una amiga, espero que les gustara. Consta de 3 capitulos**

**En mi perfil subi 2 fotos, cada capi tiene su propia ilustracion... son hechas por un amigo**

**Saludos Iri!**


	2. Cap 2 Como de Telenovela

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>  
><strong>COMO DE TELENOVELA<strong>

El sábado me levante a primera hora, ayude a mi mamá a sacudir toda la casa, hicimos una deliciosa lasaña de almuerzo y luego la acompañe por las compras al súper. Llegue a mi casa como a las 3pm y subí a ducharme de nuevo.

Me puse un vestido sencillo azul, unas zapatillas bajas y me hice una coleta. Saque las palomitas de las bolsas de compras y las puse junto al hornito. Justo faltando 5 minutos para las 4pm Finn llamo a mi puerta.

- Pasa – le pedí haciéndome a un lado, él se acerco y me beso en la mejilla, de inmediato un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo  
>- Como estas? – pregunto mientras caminábamos a la sala<br>- Bien – mentí  
>- Y tu familia? - miro a todos lados buscandolos<br>- Mi papá está ayudando a mis tíos con la finca – Finn me entrego las películas que trajo – Taty está con Darren viendo los preparativos de la boda – abrí las cajas y sonreí al ver la película perfecta  
>- Y tu mamá?<br>- Salió con mi abuelita – me voltee a mirarlo – vemos esta? – dije mostrándole "Quiero Robarme a la Novia"  
>- Alquile esa? – me pregunto confundido y yo asentí – Ok veámosla – puse la película en el DVD, fui a cocina y prepare un tazón de palomitas, me senté en el agujero que Finn como siempre hacia para mí en el sillón<p>

Vimos toda la peli en silencio, muy pocas veces comentábamos algo, Finn se sorprendió al verme llorando como bebita, cuando los personajes principales, que además son mejores amigos, se separan después de besarse.

Yo ahora me sentía como Tom, teniendo todo el tiempo a la persona que amo al lado y jamás darme cuenta hasta que ya todo está perdido, aunque realmente espero que todo se de cómo en la película y al final termine en un final feliz para nosotros

- Woow extraña coincidencia esta película – dijo Finn estirándose en su lugar cuando empezaron a salir los créditos  
>- Supongo – le conteste levantándome con el tazón vacio para ir a lavarlo y él me siguió<br>- Deberíamos hablar – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el desayunador  
>- De que quieres hablar? – le pregunte nerviosa fregando el tazón<br>- De nosotros – cuando dijo eso por poco y se me cae de las manos la taza y mi movimiento provoco que golpeara otros platos e hiciera mucho ruido, Finn se levanto ayudarme  
>- Que hay con nosotros? – le pregunte cuando recobre la postura<br>- Porque ya no me hablas? – me cuestiono  
>- Estas con ella – le conteste levantando los hombros<br>- Que tiene que ver eso? – pregunto mientras acomodaba los platos en la parte alta del mueble – yo te hable cuando tu tenias novio – me recrimino  
>- Pero porque estas con ella ahora? – dije mas para mi<br>- A que te refieres? – me pregunto acercándose y dejándome acorralada contra el refrigerador  
>- Creí que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros – le conteste bajando la cabeza<br>- Espera – hizo una pausa mientras analizaba todo – quieres decir que las cosas iban bien de manera romántica o solo como amigos? – pregunto mirando a todos lados confundido y arrugando la frente  
>- Porque no la dejas – solté como si nada y el retrocedió sorprendido<br>- Espera hablas de manera romántica verdad? – rodee los ojos y el abrió la boca – Oh Rach sabes que yo siempre te he amado – dijo avanzando y posando sus labios contra los míos

El beso era cálido, acogedor, no se comparaba con ningún otro que nos hubiéramos dado, ya no era el beso de amigos, este tenia amor. Yo tenía mis manos en su pecho y él las suyas en mis mejillas, mi corazón latía como desbocado y deseaba detener el tiempo en ese instante y seguirnos besando por días.

- La dejaras? – pregunte cuando nuestros labios se separaron  
>- No puedo – contesto retrocediendo para apoyarse contra la pared – ella ha sufrido mucho – aseguro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba<br>- Pero no la amas – replique acortando la distancia – me amas a mi – le dije señalándome con ambas manos  
>- Desde que te conocí - cuanto deseaba golpearlo, como podía decir que me amaba, pero estaba con otra<br>- Entonces déjala – le insistí, que tan difícil podía ser decirle "_Oye Quinn, amo a mi mejor amiga, así que terminamos_" no era la gran cosa  
>- Rach no puedo – las lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas – no llores por favor – suplico llenándome el rostro de besos<br>- Porque aceptaste estar con ella si dices que me amas? – le cuestione enfadada  
>- Tu siempre has estado muy indecisa por lo nuestro – me explico – cuando fuimos novios me dejaste, porque solo querías ser mi amiga – Finn hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar lo sucedido – y durante todo este tiempo jamás me diste esperanzas de ser correspondido – yo sabía que el tenia razón, yo tenía miedo<br>- Pero…  
>- Sé que yo fui un idiota una vez contigo – remarco el "una"<br>- Ese día me asustaste tanto – dije sinceramente y sentí como el peso que tenía sobre mi desaparecía. Siempre quise hablar claramente sobre lo de ese día, decirle la verdad  
>- Rach ese día fui un gran estúpido – dijo tomándome por los brazos – jamás volvería hacerte algo así – me aseguro mirándome directo a los ojos<br>- Lo sé – asentí y el volvió a besarme – no la dejaras? – pregunte nuevamente  
>- No Rach – dijo bajando la cabeza<br>- Entonces deja de besarme – le pedí apartándolo y moviendo la cabeza a un lado de manera dramática – no quiero ser la otra – le asegure y el bajo la cabeza apenado – ella no lo merece y yo tampoco  
>- Porque no me dijiste hace unos días que sentías esto por mi – su mirada estaba triste y sus ojos húmedos por las ganas de llorar<br>- Tu no podías esperarme un poco más – me queje cruzándome de brazos  
>- Tenía 8 años esperando a que me eligieras – mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, es que siempre lo tuve junto a mí y ahora que esa chiquilla quería quitármelo, no puedo entender como estuve tan ciega<br>- Porque estas con ella? – pregunte tratando de tranquilizarme  
>- Es bonita – me contesto levantando los hombros y yo rodee los ojos – salimos hace como dos meses y ella acababa de terminar con su novio – yo me senté en un banquito para escucharlo – él la golpeaba y ella no lo dejaba porque creía amarlo<br>- Qué clase de amor es ese – dije negando y Finn se rio – Que?  
>- Nosotros somos los menos indicados para criticar amores extraños – sonreí al ver a lo que se refería<br>- Bueno yo le dije que si quería ser mi novia – no podía creer que le haya propuesto eso tan pronto – ella se negó y al mes me llamo y me dijo que nos viéramos – Finn se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió un sorbo – ese día me dijo que estaba lista para ser mi novia  
>- Y tu aceptaste – el asintió<br>- Y ahora que haremos? – pregunto mirando el agua en el vaso  
>- No quiero que pase lo que acaba de pasar – admití – no quiero ser la otra – le repetí<br>- Rach yo no quiero que lo seas – afirmo tomándome de los brazos – pero saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, es… - el dejo la frase ahí para volverme a besar y yo le correspondí  
>- Que ya no me beses – dije cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, trataba de fingir que estaba enojada, pero realmente estaba disfrutando de cada uno de sus besos – lo mejor será que no nos veamos<br>- Quieres que estemos como estas últimas semanas? – pregunto con un tono irritado  
>- No, pero no quiero que pase esto – dije moviendo las manos entre los dos – podemos hablar por mensajes – él asintió – pero como amigos – enfatice la última palabra<br>- Bien – contesto resignado y luego me abrazo, estuvimos así un rato hasta que yo me separe  
>- Es hora de que te vayas – suspiro y luego caminamos hasta el pórtico, Finn salió y yo le puse el seguro al portón<p>

Él coloco sus manos en los barrotes y su cabeza en medio y me miraba con cara de perro arrepentido, yo camine de espaldas sin apartar mi vista de él, cuando choque con la puerta de mi casa, Finn rodeo su auto y subió al asiento del conductor.

Esto me parecía como de una telenovela cuando la protagonista sumamente dramática se separa de su gran amor "Carlos Antonio Bustamante" y se siente desolada y vacía viéndolo partir, viendo al que posiblemente sea el amor de su vida alejarse, justo así me siento

Entre a mi casa y me recosté contra la puerta y aun no escuche el motor del auto de Finn, así que me anime a caminar a la sala, acomode los cojines del sillón y vi las películas sobre la mesita, las tome y salí corriendo.

- Finn – le grite al momento en que encendía el auto, al verme lo apago de nuevo y bajo para pararse de nuevo en el portón de mi casa – olvidaste las películas – dije entregándoselas y él me miro desilusionado  
>- Oh gracias – me volví para caminar a la casa y a la mitad del camino me gire para mirarlo y él me observaba atento.<p>

Finn sonrió de manera torcida y yo seguí mi camino a la casa, de nuevo me recosté a la puerta y empecé a llorar.

El domingo a primera hora mis amigas y yo llegamos a la casa de la costurera para tomarnos las medidas finales de los vestidos que usaríamos en la boda de mi hermana. Al salir les pedí que fuéramos a nuestra cafetería, pedimos lo mismo de siempre

- Suéltalo de una vez Berry – me dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos  
>- Si pronto me comeré las uñas – aseguro Britt<br>- No tengo nada que decir – conteste desviando la mirada  
>- Vamos Rachel, no nos traerías aquí si no quisieras decirnos algo – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio<br>- Si, Santy nos trajo aquí después de su primera vez – Britt le guiño el ojo, de manera cómplice  
>- Bueno ayer vi a Finn – baje la mirada para no ver sus caras, ellas guardaron silencio un rato<br>- Y que paso? – pregunto Santy rompiendo el hielo  
>- Vimos una película – levante los hombros – luego hablamos<br>- Película de Disney? – pregunto Britt  
>- Que importa la película – Santana se tomo la cabeza desesperada – y luego qué? – estaba tan impaciente que poco le faltaba para subirse a la mesa y exigirme detalles<br>- Bueno empezamos hablar y le insinué lo que yo siento – las dos me miraron con los ojos abiertos – bueno y nos besamos  
>- Al finnn – resoplo Brittany<br>- Pero él no la va a dejar – le conté sintiendo de nuevo la tristeza invadirme

Las chicas escucharon el resto de la historia y estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo que paso era lo mejor.

- Tu no podías ser un poco más dramática – se burlo Santana – imagino que ayer eras como Julieta viendo a Romeo muerto en sus brazos – todas reímos

Hablar de esto con ellas me hacía sentir mejor, al menos podía ser sincera y decir en voz alta como me sentía y cuanto me dolía, porque no había más culpables que yo.

- Rach y si Finn se enamora de ella? – pregunto Britt camino a mi casa, Santana la codeo  
>- Si se enamora, todo será mi culpa – imagine a un Juez señalándome con su dedo índice y gritando "<em>culpable<em>"

Al llegar a la casa Taty me bombardeo con todas sus ideas para la boda ya quedan solo 22 días y ella está muy nerviosa, decidí concentrarme en mi hermana y su boda, todo lo que me mantuviera ocupada me hacia olvidarme de Finn.

- Hola Rach – me saludo Finn el lunes cuando nos encontramos en un pasillo durante el receso  
>- Hola – conteste en un suspiro – como estas?<br>- Bien – dijo con una media sonrisa – y tú?  
>- Estoy…<br>- Hola Amor – una chica rubia más alta que yo beso a Finn en la mejilla y lo abrazo fuerte  
>- Hey hola Quinn – Finn estaba muy nervioso. Los 3 estábamos muy incómodos con la escena, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente<br>- Rachel cuanto más nos vas hacer esperar – grito Britt jalándome del brazo  
>- Adiós Finn – grito también Santy al verme incapaz de decir una palabra<p>

El resto de la semana falte a los ensayos del coro e iba de la escuela a la casa, donde me esperaba mi hermana para que la ayudara con su vestido, canciones, comida, yo encantada la ayudaba.

El viernes como a las 7 de la noche mi teléfono sonó y el identificador de llamadas decía que era Finn, lo deje sonar, pero Finn volvió a llamar, me preocupe, podía que algo malo le hubiera pasado y le conteste

- _Hola – saludo Finn – porque no contestabas?_  
>- Tenía el celular muy lejos – le mentí<br>- _Podemos vernos mañana? – me pregunto sin más_  
>- Ya hablamos de eso – yo también quería verlo pero debíamos ser amigos de lejos<br>- _Lo sé pero es muy importante – me aseguro_  
>- Bien, mañana en la tarde – no me podia negar<br>- _A la misma hora que la semana pasada - afirmo_  
>- Si<br>- _Muy bien bye – colgó sin dejarme despedirme._

Él se oía muy animado, no quedaría más que esperar hasta mañana, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo tan importante que tendría que decirme. Casi ni pude dormir pensando en todas las cosas que podrían ser muy importantes  
>Y qué tal si lo que me quería decir es que dejo a Quinn embarazada o que se iba a casar con ella o peor que la dejo embarazada y por eso se va a casar con ella.<p>

- Ey que carita – me dijo Taty al verme salir del cuarto – que humor – agrego cuando no le conteste nada y yo le hice una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa

El resto del día nadie más me dirigió la palabra en mi casa, saben que cuando estoy así lo mejor es evitarme. Por la tarde mi mamá y mi hermana huyeron de mi mal humor, así que de nuevo estaba sola esperando a que Finn apareciera.

Mientras esperaba encendí el televisor y empecé a pasar los canales sin ningún sentido hasta q mi celular sonó – _Rach ya estoy frente a tu casa_ – conteste con un balbuceo y corrí al espejo para acomodarme el cabello y luego fui abrir la puerta.

Finn traía una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, eso me hizo pensar en una tercera cosa importante que Finn me podría decir "_Rachel, estoy enamorado de Quinn_", esa era aun peor que todas las anteriores

- No me vas a decir hola? – pregunto sonriente mientras entraba a la casa  
>- Hola – conteste de mala gana – me vas a decir para que querías que nos viéramos? – su sonrisa se apago y me examino<br>- Estas enojada? – pregunto, como si no fuera lo más obvio  
>- Pase toda la noche y lo que va del día imaginando que seria los TAANNN – moví mis manos formando un gran círculo – importante que querías decirme – me cruce de brazos y el volvió a reír<br>- Supongo que no imaginaste nada bueno – yo negué con la cabeza – bueno y si te dijera que soy libre – la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho  
>- A que te refieres con soy libre? – dije imitándolo<br>- Termine con Quinn – empecé a hiperventilar, en ningún momento pensé que eso era lo tan importante, Finn sonrió al ver mi reacción – a hora que hacemos? – pregunto acercándose de manera seductora al ver que me quede sin palabras – ya podemos ser novios  
>- Creo que lo mejor será esperar – él me miro extrañado – es que no quiero que piensen mal<br>- Quienes? – arrugo la cara – no estás feliz  
>- Claro que lo estoy – le asegure acercándome – es solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien<br>- Sera como tú quieras – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Me alegra muchisimo que les este gustando tanto esta historia, publique antes porque como ya saben ya esta escrito todo el fic y creo que este fin de semana no podre publicar**

**Recuerden que en mi perfil queda el dibujo de este capitulo :D**

**Mil gracias por los review... gracias a:**

**Hannita: A mi tambien me encantaria una amisted entre ellas, seria genial, GRACIAS!**

**InusualGirl: Muchisimas, gracias, soy feliz cuando me dicen que les gustoCecy: Hola Ami, que bueno que te gusto, Finn esta cambiando. Y en este capi cambio un poco mas :D**

**Dai: Hola... Bien de vacaciones jijijiji Si pues si le paso a una amiga, para que vean que si existen niños lindos jajaja... Graciaasss**

**ntcfm: Me ctas que te parecio la cit, muchaaass gracias **

**Marlene: Gracias, q bueno que te gusto, gracias a ti por dejar un mensajito**

**Clau: Nena, graciaass aqui esta el proximo, espero que te gustara**

**Fuckyeahfinchel: Hace un millon q no sabia de ti, bienvenida de vuelta jijiji, Gracias**

**Angeles18: Gracias de hecho este fic sera de vacaciones, asi no las dejo sin fics, El Juego del Amor lo publico en la semana que vuelvo, gracias x interesarte**

**Saludos Iri!**


	3. Cap 3 A partir de Hoy

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>**  
><strong>**A PARTIR DE HOY**

- Hola – salude a mi mamá y mi hermana cuando volvieron  
>- Ya estas de buen humor? – pregunto mi mami tocándome los cabellos y yo asentí<br>- Uff que alivio – resoplo Taty divertida  
>- Taty – dije temerosa – crees que podría invitar a una persona mas a la boda? – mi hermana y mi mamá voltearon a mirarme extrañadas<br>- A quien? – cuestiono Taty, cuando llegamos a la cocina  
>- Es a Finn – conteste de manera pausada<br>- Por quieres llevarlo? – soltó mi mamá  
>- Es que Finn y yo estamos saliendo – dije despacio, Taty corrió a mi lado y me abrazo feliz<br>- No crees que deberían conocerse antes de salir – soltó mi madre en tono enfadado  
>- Finn y yo tenemos 8 años de conocernos – le conteste de la misma forma – nos conocemos muy bien – agregue para que no quedara duda<br>- Pues yo no lo creo – salió de la cocina furiosa  
>- Porque se enoja tanto? – me pregunte<br>- Bueno – dijo mi hermana, por un momento olvide que ella seguía aquí – yo creo que siempre has sido su niñita – hizo una mueca de asco – además que ella sepa tu nunca has tenido novio – ok lo admito jamás debí ocultarle los anteriores, tal vez así estaría preparada para Finn  
>- Si pero aun así, no entiendo porque se enoja tanto – resople y me senté en un banquito<br>- Yo creo que tiene miedo de perderte – Taty sonrió y se sentó junto a mi – yo me caso en 15 días – asentí, al fin entendí lo que me quería decir, aunque yo no lo reconozca en voz alta, extrañare estas platicas con mi hermana mayor – ah y claro que Finn puede ir a la boda – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – me alegra que estén juntos – dijo en un susurro

Me fui a mi habitación y le marque a Finn para contarle que estaba invitado a la boda de Taty y Darren. También le conté lo que paso con mami y él me dijo que lo mejor sería pedir la entrada en mi casa formalmente, aunque eso estoy segura de que lo aterrorizaba.

El lunes llegue al colegio y lo primero que hice fue contarle a mis amigas sobre mi nueva situación con Finn, por supuesto después de casi matarme por no contarles antes, me felicitaron.

En el club Glee le pedí al profesor Schue que me permitiera ensayar una canción para cantar en la boda de mi hermana, ensaye Somebody to love, su canción favorita, el jueves Finn me propuso una nueva canción. Y era perfecta para mi hermana y su futuro esposo, pero también era perfecta para nosotros.

Así que ensayamos el viernes la canción que Finn escogió y la íbamos a cantar a dúo, solo en los ensayos podíamos parecer una pareja, fuera de ahí solo éramos los amigos de antes ya que yo quería evitar las habladurías.

El sábado las chicas y yo fuimos por nuestros vestidos que quedaron realmente lindos, la tela de todas era muy ligera color beige, porque la boda de Taty es en la playa y no queríamos pasar calores.

El vestido de Santana es un poco ajustado en la parte superior, con tirantes y holgado en el vientre, el de Britt es ajustado completamente e igual con tirantes. El mío es strapless ajustado arriba y un poco más suelto abajo, además cada una le agrego un listón del color de la coleta.

Por la tarde Finn llego a mi casa y caminaba como león enjaulado por la sala – estás segura que debo hacerlo – me pregunto con muchas ansias y yo asentí – y donde están tus papás? – pregunto por enésima vez

- Salieron a comprar unas cosas – repetí – ya deben estar por llegar – no había terminado de contestarle cuando el portón de la casa sonó y Finn contuvo la respiración  
>- Buenas tardes – saludo mi papá serio<br>- Buenas señor – le contesto Finn tomándole la mano – yo – dijo nervioso – yo quería hablar con usted – su voz fue apenas audible  
>- Rachel – grito mi hermana desde el cuarto<br>- Ya vuelvo – salí corriendo a ver para que me llamaba – que pasa?  
>- Déjalos solos – me tomo le la mano y me arrastro a una esquina del pasillo desde donde los podíamos ver y escuchar<p>

Finn estaba sentado frente a mis padres y se tomaba las manos, desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente los movimientos de mi novio – a mi me gustaría ser novio de su hija – soltó de manera atropellada

- Por mi no hay problema – contesto mi papá. Taty y yo volteamos a vernos sorprendidas y Finn asintió aun sin salir de su incomodidad – eso sí – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – sin van a salir por favor vuelvan antes de las 10pm – Finn movió rápidamente la cabeza de arriba abajo  
>- Y nada de estar en el cuarto – agrego mi mamá – cuando vengas, pueden estar aquí – movió las manos señalando la sala y Finn volvió asentir<br>- Si claro Señora - contesto mi novio con voz ahogada

Durante la semana previa hubo cientos de problemas, mis tías se quejaban de todo, los papás de Finn no lo querían dejar ir, mi hermana se entero de su despedida de soltera, pero todo se fue resolviendo.

Por fin llego el día de la boda y mi mamá nos levanto a primera hora para meter las cosas al carro y salir lo más temprano posible, así que a las 8am ya íbamos camino a la playa.

A Taty casi le da un infarto como a la mitad del camino cuando nos encontramos un embotellamiento terrible debido a que la carretera estaba en reparación. Cuando llegamos a la casa aun no había nada decorado y de nuevo mi hermana estuvo a punto de morir.

Camine para conocer el lugar y era precioso, tenía una zona verde con palmeritas, tenia piscina y la casa era bellísima. Mami y Brittany se encargarían de acomodar las mesas para la fiesta y Santana y yo nos fuimos a la playa para decorar las cosas para la ceremonia

El dueño de la casa hizo un elaborado arco que colocamos donde se encontraría loa mesa del notario y las sillas de los novios. Colocamos las demás sillas en 2 hileras, separadas por una alfombra roja llena de flores, y cada cierto espacio había lámparas antiguas con velas.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde todas nos fuimos a cambiar al segundo piso de la casa y la gente no paraba de llamar porque no encontraban el lugar. Entre a la habitación de mi hermana, yo era la encargada de hacerle su peinado.

- Hola – Salude y ella sonrió tímidamente, lo que no es muy normal en mi hermana – estas bien? – Taty asintió  
>- Nerviosa – aclaro mientras yo empezaba a cepillar tu cabello<br>- Te puedo decir algo – le pregunte temerosa y de nuevo solo asintió – esta semana que paso he estado muy llorona  
>- Si lo note – contesto con una sonrisa – todo va bien con Finn? – yo la mire raro, porque no iba a ir bien…<br>- Si con él todo bien – asegure – estoy triste porque – hice una pausa – te voy a extrañar mucho – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de mi hermana, entonces la abrace por la espalda  
>- Yo también te voy a extrañar – me contesto mientras me devolvía el abrazo<p>

Termine de peinarla con una trenza y le coloque unas flores – te quedo preciosa – dijo volviéndome abrazar – gracias – sequé una lagrima que amenazaba con salir y en ese momento mi celular sonó

- Ya llegue – me grito feliz mi novio  
>- Ok voy para allá – le di un beso a Taty y baje las escaleras como bólido. Finn se veía guapísimo con una pantaloneta beige y una camisa de cuadros blanca con beige.<p>

Lo bese y en ese momento anunciaron que la ceremonia iba a dar inicio, salimos a la playa casi todos estábamos descalzos y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Poco después apareció Darren y desfilo seguido de sus padres, y luego Taty con un vestido corto blanco hermosísimo y mis papás estaban detrás de ella. Mi hermana sonreía ampliamente mirando a su futuro esposo y él le sonreía de la misma manera.

Finn y yo estábamos tomados de la mano y cada tanto nos dedicábamos una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa. Mientras el sol reposaba en el horizonte, el abogado nos hizo una señal y mi novio y yo tomamos nuestros lugares, Santana encendió los altavoces y los primeros acordes sonaron

(Finn)  
><em>A partir de hoy<em>_  
><em>_Tu mirada es mi reflejo__  
><em>_El reflejo de mis sueños__  
><em>_Cuando sueño como un beso__  
><em>_Se transforma en un te quiero__  
><em>_Un te quiero de tu voz__  
><em>  
>Estamos colocados en los extremos del arco y Finn me miraba con una gran sonrisa<p>

(Rachel)  
><em>A partir de hoy<em>_  
><em>_Has cambiado lo que siento__  
><em>_Siento que cada momento__  
><em>_Se desaparece el tiempo__  
><em>_Cuando estoy contigo amor…__  
><em>  
>Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y ambos volteamos a ver a los esposos y ellos sonreían felices<p>

(Rachel)  
><em>A partir de hoy<em>_  
><em>_Te acompañan mis latidos__  
><em>_Vas conmigo en mis sentidos__  
><em>  
>Caminamos para encontrarnos a la mitad del camino, tomarnos de las manos y cantar mirando a los invitados<p>

(Finn)  
><em>Y es que si estoy contigo<em>_  
><em>_Ya no hay nadie alrededor…__  
><em>  
><em>…El destino hizo un par casi perfecto<em>_  
><em>_Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores__  
><em>_Nos amamos a pesar de los defectos__  
><em>  
>Dejamos de mirar a los demás y solo estábamos nosotros, el coloco su mano en mi mejilla y yo me recosté en ella<p>

(Juntos)  
><em>A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón<em>_  
><em>_Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión__  
><em>_Cada lugar, cada rincón__  
><em>_Mi locura y mi razón__  
><em>  
><em>A partir de hoy te digo que te amo<em>_  
><em>_Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño__  
><em>_Es para ti todo mi amor__  
><em>_Todo de mi, a partir de hoy__  
><em>  
>Mi novio me abrazo y dio un beso en la frente, mientras todos aplaudían, me separe de él y corrí para abrazar a Taty y Darren que quedaron fascinados con la canción que elegimos para ellos<p>

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, mi hermana sonreía feliz ahora como una mujer casada. Todos nos dirigimos a las mesas decoradas en el jardín de la casa. Parecía un cuento de hadas, habían florero gigantes con un pez betta dentro y de los arboles colgaban cristales que reflejaban la luz de las velas.

Finalmente la fiesta acabo y la mayoría de los invitados se retiran del lugar y solo quedamos los más allegados que no dudamos un segundo en cambiarnos la ropa y correr a la piscina, a eso de las 10pm nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, los hombres debían ir a una, las mujeres en otra y los novios también tenían la suya

Mis familiares, mis amigas y mi novio se adelantaron, mientras yo me quede terminando de ordenar las sillas y recoger un poco el desorden, cuando el lugar se veía un poco más decente, me fui a la habitación.

Miraba a todos lados muerta del miedo, porque el camino era muy oscuro, en ese momento escuche un crujir entre los arbustos y me detuve en seco completamente aterrorizada, sentí unos dedos rozando lentamente la parte posterior de mi brazo y mi respiración se acelero.

El roce siguió descendiendo hasta mi mano y en ese momento unos labios tocaron mi cuello – sabes que te amo? – la voz de Finn me hizo reaccionar, grite y salte sobre él dándole fuertes puñetazos.

- Tonto sabes que odio que me asusten – Finn contenía una risa con una mueca  
>- Shhh shh – trataba de calmarme – perdóname – suplico – baja la voz que nos atraparan – pidió y yo respire hondo para tranquilizarme<br>- Que quieres? – le pregunte aun enfadada  
>- Pensé que tu y yo podríamos ir a darnos una vuelta por la playa – propuso<br>- Ahora? – cuestione – es muy tarde y alguien nos podría ver – dije nerviosa  
>- Si Rach ahora – contesto jalándome<br>- No no Finn – dije tratando de detenerlo  
>- Rachel por favor – suplico poniendo cara de niño bueno<br>- Mañana si? – él asintió resignado y me acompaño cerca de la puerta de mi habitación, no quería que mi mamá nos viera o escuchara. Lo bese con pasión y él me lleno la cara de cortos besos

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos entre risas y recuerdos el día anterior, de vez en cuando Finn y yo nos dedicábamos una mirada cómplice. Apenas terminamos Britt y Santy se sentaron a la orilla de piscina, mientras Finn y yo nos fuimos a cumplir nuestra promesa de la noche anterior.

Aun era muy temprano así que el sol estaba saliendo, lo miramos un rato, él tenia sus manos aferradas a mi cintura y su cabeza sobre mi hombro – Rach tengo algo que decirte – dijo mientras me hacia girar, lo mire expectante – Te amo – susurro con un brillo en sus ojos y mi corazón salto de emoción

- Yo también te amo Finny – sonreímos y él se acerco lentamente cerré los ojos y al instante sentí sus labios posados sobre los míos, nos separamos un poco y nos miramos sonriendo mientras nuestras frentes continuaban unidas – siempre tuya – le dije con una sonrisa  
>- Siempre tuyo – me contesto<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno este es el capitulo final de esta historia, ya que por aqui esta la relacion de mi amiga con su novio... Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

**El proximo fin de semana publicare el nuevo capitulo de El Juego del Amor**

**Recuerden que en mi perfil queda el dibujo de este capitulo**

**Muchisimas graciaaasss por todos los review... gracias a:**

**Hannita: Muchas gracias... cuando mi amiga me contaba de esta chica tambien la odiaba jajaja Gracias**

**Dai: Su sonrisa es la mas bella del mundo, Mil gracias, pues si ella esta muyy feliz con su novio, Saludos**

**Karen: Te leiste los 2 capis de una GRACIAS, me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias por tu comment**

**... : Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este tambien... Gracias**

**InusualGirl: Creanme mi amiga es usto como esta Rachel jajaja Que bueno que te guste... Gracias**

**AgusGold: Me alegra que te gusten las 2 historias... Apenas tenga un tiempito pasare a leer tu fic. Saludos**

**Saludos Iri!**


End file.
